


Certainty

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta just wants to be sure Micchi wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> For [thehistorynut19](http://thehistorynut19.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for the "Storge" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

"Are you sure?" Kouta asks again, for the third time, just since they took their shirts off, nine times total since they stepped inside Kouta's home. Micchi's been counting. He wonders how many times he'll ask before he actually _does_ something.

His hand is trembling over Micchi's hip, thumb barely pressing into the dip just above his belt. They're lying on their sides, on Kouta's unmade bed, their noses almost touching.

"Yes." Micchi lightly bumps his nose against Kouta's, wishing his voice wasn't quite so shaky. "I'm _still_ sure."

"But I mean..." Kouta's hand moves up his side, his palm warm, slightly rough, but pleasantly so.

" _Kouta-san_." Micchi moves, presses his lips to Kouta's. His aim is slightly off, hitting the corner of his mouth, but he doesn't care. "Kouta."

Kouta blinks at him, then smiles wide. His hand slides up, over Micchi's back, then into his hair.

This time their mouths align properly. Kouta's lips are soft, and slightly rough, like his hands. Their legs entwine, Micchi's toes brushing against Kouta's ankle.

It sweet, and slow, and when the kiss finally moves further, when Kouta's tongue brushes against his lips, Micchi shivers pleasantly, his mouth opening with a sigh.


End file.
